Friends For Nearly Forever
by EmosettLKCL
Summary: Esme Platt is in love with Carlisle Cullen.But her world is slowly crumbling around her.Will friendship turn into romance?Or will it stay the same?Canon pairings and mainly CxE. AU/AH.
1. Young Love!

**A/N:Hey guys!It's Emosett!Kay this is a new story,check out my other story it's called "A Fresh Start".Kay this one is about Carlisle and Esme Yay!Canon and AH.**

**EPov**

I laughed as I chased my best friend around the tree."Carlisle,slow down!"I yelled speeding up.

Hi,my name is Esme Anne Platt,I'm 13 years old,I have caramel eyes and hair,a heart shaped face and oh yeah,I'm in love with my best friend!Yeah young love!But I know he'll never like me.I'm his best friend, though he always calls me his sister. All I'll ever be to him is Essie.I had known Carlisle ever since we were born!Our parents had been best friends and we became fast friends before we could speak!Carlisle was the most popular guy in school!Well out of the juniors! He had blonde almost white hair,striking blue eyes and was tall yet the girls would just hang all over him,except the seniors. They would hang all over his brother Mark, but he goes out with my sister Jamie.I'm popular but not that popular.

"Essie?Esme?ESME!"Carlisle yelled

"Yeah?Huh?What?"I asked snapping out of my daze.

"You've been zoned out for nearly 5 minutes,"He finished

"What?"I said still clueless and I remembered something "Got Ya!"I yelled jumping on Carlisle's back.

"Oh no fair I was seeing what was wrong with you!"He pouted

"You're so silly"I laughed hoping off his back "Hey what's the time?"I asked him,noticing it was getting dark.

"Ah 7pm."Carlisle said sheepishly

"Carlisle!We had to be back 1 hour ago,"I screamed getting our stuff

"Yea I know,but time flies when I'm with you,"Carlisle smiled.I blushed looking down."You're sweet,let's get back"

*Skip the walk*

"Esme Anne Platt!Where have you been?"I heard my father yell

"I'm sorry Daddy,I was with Carlisle!"I said back in a calm dad's face instantly calmed.

"Oh,if you were with Carlisle then that's fine,"He said winking at me before going into his study.

He always did that!He loved Carlisle like a son since Carlisle's dad was my dad's best also knew I liked him and he's always wanted me to marry him. Our moms were even worse.

"Daddy I'm going to do some homework then go to bed okay"I asked him heading upstairs.

"Sweet dreams Essie"He said. He and Carlisle were the only people that could call me that.I quietly walked to my room but not before passing my sister Jamie's room.

"Hey Ness,"I said walking in,Jamie's middle name was Vanessa so I called her Ness while she called me Ess. She had long blonde hair from our father,bright blue eyes and was model. Shw had the height ,curves and everything.I don't even think we looked like sisters. "Hey Mark,"I added noticing Mark,sitting at her was my sister's best friend and was the brother I never had. He was also a older version of Carlisle and was slightly more muscular and had the same piercing blue eyes,the only thing different was the had dark,brown hair he had,while Carlisle had blonde hair.

"Hey Ess,"They both said to me.

"Ness,can you drive me to school tomorrow"?I asked though I knew she'd say yes.

"Course,but Mark is driving so you have to sit in the back with Carlisle,"She also knew about my crush on him,so did Mark.

"Kay thanks,bye Mark,Sweet dreams Ness"I said wanting to get out as fast as possible.

I went to my room where I finished my homework for Calc."Done!"I finished the homework that was due next week.I know I'm a nerd but,that just means I have more time with Carlisle.I had a quick shower before changing into my Hello Kitty shorts and tank top.I jumped into bed and was about to fall asleep when my phone went off.I grabbed it and looked at the message and instantly smiling.

**To:Essie **

**From:Carlisle The Awesome One**

**Hey Essie!I know you're probably just about to go to sleep but I just wanted to say Sweet Dreams and enjoy the last hours of freedom,cause tomorrow we go back to that hell,we call school!:)**

**-C**

He must of changed his name on my phone.I laughed at his silly text and then replied.

**To:Carlisle The Awesome ONe**

**From:Essie**

**You changed your name on my phone!And you know me too well!Going to sleep now,Sweet dreams to you too!See you tomorrow!**

**-E**

I set my phone back on the charger and quickly fell asleep,hoping to dream about Carlisle.


	2. Panic!

**A/N: Hey guys,I just updated my other story ,"A Fresh Start", so go check it out! I'm gonna shut up and get on with the story so enjoy and please review!**

**-Emosett**

**E-POV:**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock wake me up. Ugh, I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl in my grade who wakes up this early.

Right now it was 6:30am and school started at 8:00, meaning I only had a hour to get ready, since it was a 30 minute drive. I sighed before dragging myself to my bathroom. I jumped in, still a bit groggy, and started washing my hair with my lavender shampoo. I quickly got out and was getting dressed in the outfit Jamie had laid out: A black flowing top, a purple blazer type jacket, black jeans and black converse. Woah, Jamie, couldn't of thrown in some more colour? I rolled my eyes at all the black but put it on any way. After getting dressed I left my hair in it's natural curls and then grabbed my backpack. I also slipped on my heart locket from Carlisle ,that had a photo in it of me and him, and the charm bracelet he gave me for my 13th birthday.

"Esme! You only have 10 minutes to have breakfast!" I heard Jamie yell from the kitchen.

"Kay," I replied. I actually wasn't going to eat breakfast. I mean I still have baby fat and I know Carlisle will never like me if I'm fat. I just think he's trying to be nice and not mention the baby fat thing. I ran to my bedroom door and grabbed my backpack. I took a quick glance in the mirror. Perfect. The outfit actually looked good. Well as good as you can get with a fat body and ugly face.

When I got downstairs I smelt waffles. I quietly sat down at the table and was waiting for Jamie to come in.

I didn't even know that I had zoned out until I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist.

"You okay Essie?" I heard my favourite voice say.

"Yeah I'm fine! Ahh we should probably get going." I said quickly slipping out of his arms. Why did I do that? Ugh I'm so stupid. He was worried and I pushed him away. Was he worried? No he was just being nice. Did he even like me?Or was he just being my friend because of Mark and Jamie. I quickly shrugged of these thoughts and hopped into Jamie's Buguatti. Deep down I knew he hated me.

***Skip To Lunch***

Yay lunch! Yes that was sarcasm. So far my day hasn't been going very well. Firstly I was nearly dropped in cheer practice, then we had a test and I'm sure I failed it and then there was the incident in Biology.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked into my biology class. Biology was one of the subjects I barely got an A on. Carlisle was my biology partner and I was patiently waiting for him. I was sitting at our table in the far corner. I was day dreaming and drawing little hearts and things like: "E+C" and "Esme and Carlisle 4Ever". I was in trying to forget about this mornings' events and it was working. Until 'he' walked in. Carlisle had walked in with that "thing" on his arm. Alexis. Alexis was the school slut and was always trying to hit on Carlisle. But I thought he was just going to ask her to go away but nooo he's to polite for that. Instead he bought her over to our table._

_"Hey Esme," He said. Esme? He always calls me Ess or Essie, but never Esme. Instead of responding I just looked straight ahead._

_"Ahh Lexi is gonna be joining us for that alright?" He said awkwardly. LEXIE? Oh kay that's Strike 1 to my heart._

_" Mhm," I said still not looking to him._

_"Thanks," He said._

_" Um Carlisle there's no where for me to, ya know, sit," Alexis said in her nasally voice. _

_"Oh um you can have my seat," He said politely._

_" Um why don't ya just ask her to move?" She asked sneering at me. Carlisle would never do that!_

_Once again he surprised me._

_" Ahh Esme? Um do you mind?" He said. I quickly snapped my eyes at him. Strike 2. He just asked me, his BEST FRIEND, to move._

_" Sure," I said my voice cracking. But instead of moving to another table, I stood up, grabbed my bag and sped as quickly as I called out of the class._

_"Esme,wait!" I heard him call._

_" Carlisle just leave her, she's not even that important anyway." I heard that thing say._

_*Flashback Over*_

So now it was lunch and I still hadn't seen Carlisle. I was turning a corner when I heard two voices.

"What happened man?" A voice that was familiar said.

"I don't know, I think Alexis ruined it." I heard him say. Carlisle! So that must be Dani his best guy-friend.

"Well why don't you just go out with Alexis then?" Dani I wanted to punch him now.

"Nah she's too annoying. And plus the girl I love is the most beautiful girl in the world. She's got the perfect body, the perfect face and the perfect smile." Carlisle finished.

Strike 3 and my heart is dead.I knew he wasn't talking about me.I mean perfect body,perfect face and perfect smile? I was quickly getting angry,mainly at myself for being so ugly and fat, and then reality set in and silent tears fell down my face. I had to get out of there.I had to escape. I started running and I ran straight into my sister.

"Ess? What happened?" She asked

"Carl-lisle," I choked. I could feel the hysteria coming so I quickly thought of the only thing I could.

" Ho-ome," I spat out and we quickly ran to her car.

"I'm just gonna text Mark kay?" She said. I nodded and sat, waiting in the passenger seat. I couldn't help it, the hysteria came quick and I started to panic. My heart was pounding faster so fast I thought I was going to die. In fact I wanted to die. The anxiety was making me lose control and mixing it with the pain? It was miserable. Where was Jamie? I soon began to calm down, but not before the darkness surrounded me and everything went black.

**A/N: How was that? Next chapter will be much longer. If I get 5-10 reviews I'll update way faster and It'll be way longer than this. Hope you enjoyed reading and review please! :)**

**-Emosett**


	3. Carlisle POV of Chapter 2!

**A/N:Hey guys!Third chapter of "Friends for Nearly Forever!" Yay! I hope you enjoy reading and please please please review!Thanks!Oh yeah I'm changing it so they are now 15 kay?Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:It's mine,it's all mine!I wrote it and then she stole it!Nah JK I wish. It all belongs to S.M!**

**C-Pov:**

I smiled as I saw Esme sitting at her dining room table. She was perfect.I quietly slipped my arms around her slim waist and she tensed up a bit.

"You okay Essie?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine! Ahh we should probably get going," She said nervously,slipping out of my arms. I frowned for a second, either something was upsetting her or she didn't like me, how I liked her.

I didn't want it to be any one of them,but I would find out what was bugging her. I watched as she walked to the garage and hopped into Jamie's car.

***Time Skip***

I was waiting for Esme to come out of her History class so I could walk with her to Biology. I was leaning against the door when the school slut came up to me.

"Hey Carlisle!Were you waiting for me?"She asked me in her nasally voice.

"Um no actually I was-"I started before she cut me off.

"Oh thanks for walking me to my next class!You didn't have to,"She said looping her arm through mine.

_"I didn't," _I thought.

She started gossiping about random things and then started talking about Esme.

"...Yeah and then she like nearly like got dropped like yeah,"She said.

Esme was walking just in front of us and I had a strong urge to run up to her and forget all about Alexis.

"Yeah,she's not even that good. Plus she's to fat to be a flyer,"I quickly snapped my head at her so fast that, if I wasn't so angry, I would have whiplash.

"Alexis-"I started before she,once again,cut me off.

"Oh just call me Lexi," She said in what she hoped would be a seductive voice.

"Okay Lexi. Esme is not fat and stop talking about her it's sickening,"I added in a dark tone.

"Oh Carlisle!I know you're just saying that to be nice!I mean deep down you hate her and she knows it as well,"Alexis said making my tone go even darker. She obviously didn't get the message.

We were now 5 minutes late to Biology because Alexis had to check her makeup. When she came out of the bathroom she looped her arm back through mine and we walked into the Biology class together.

I began to scan the room for Esme and found her sitting at our table,daydreaming,with that perfect smile on her face. As soon as she noticed us her smile dropped.

"Carlisle,my partner isn't here,can I sit with you?" She asked. As much as I wanted to say no, I stayed polite and forced a smile.

"Okay,come." I said leading her to the table where Esme was sitting.

"Hey Esme," I said casually. Instead of saying "Hi" as she usually does, she just looked straight ahead, no emotion on her face. "Ahh Lexi is gonna be joining us for today. Is that alright?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Mhm."She said still not looking at me.

"Thanks,"I said.

"Um Carlisle?There's no where for me to ya know sit." Alexis said.

"Oh um you can have my seat," I said pulling my chair out.

"Why don't ya just ask her to move?," Alexis said sneering at Esme. I would never do that to my best friend! I don't know why but I asked her to move anyway. I mean she would understand,right?

"Ahh,Esme do you mind?" I said sheepishly. Her eyes immediately snapped to mine.

"Sure," She said her voice cracking a bit. She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room. I was in complete shock and surprise.

"Esme wait!" I yelled but she just sped up.

"Carlisle just leave her. She's not even important," Alexis said. How dare she! How dare she say that about my best friend.

"Just shut up Alexis. You don't even know her!" I said sitting back down and eventually zoning out.

***Skip To Lunch***

I hadn't seen Esme since Biology and I was already worried. I was so angry at Alexis that I didn't even realize that I walked into to someone.

"Carlisle!Man what happened back there?" Dani asked,seeing what had happened.

Dani was my best guy friend,who I had met at pre school.

"Alexis was hanging all over me and I was talking to Esme," I said.

"Man you still into to her?What happened back there" He asked.

"I'm still into her, but I don't know. I think Alexis ruined it," I said. Inside I knew it wasn't just her fault,it was mine too. But her comments made me angry.

"Well why don't you go out with Alexis then?" Dani asked.

"Nah she's too annoying. And plus the girl I love is the most beautiful girl in the world. She's got the perfect body, the perfect face and the perfect smile." I finished.

"What a sap," I heard Dani mutter.

"Well I'm gonna go find Esme now," I said and ran away before he could finished.

"Whipped!" I heard him yell at me.

I really didn't care what he thought, all I needed to do was find Esme and I was desperate. I was running to the cafeteria when I saw Mark walking down the side of it.

"Mark!" I yelled chasing him.

"What's up lil bro?" He asked.

"Have. You. Seen. Esme?" I panted.

"Oh yeah. Jamie just texted me saying that she was really upset about something you did. She said that she'll be here in a second," Mark said,reading off his phone. As soon as he said that Jamie came running towards us.

"Mark!" Jamie said in a panicky voice.

"Jamie what's the matter?" Mark asked her.

"Esme-was-upset-so-I-said-that-I-would-take-her-home-but-I-said-that-I-would-text-you-first-so-I-jumped-out-of-the-car-and-texted you-but-when-I-came-back-Esme-had-looked-like-she-had-fallen-asleep-and-the-car-was-locked-but-when-I-knocked-on-the-window-she-didn't-wake-up-and-I-think-she-fainted-and-it's-like-80-degrees-in-the-car!And-Esme-still-didn't-look-like-she-was-breathing," Jamie said so fast I thought she was gonna run out of air.

I was still processing her words that when I finally did realize what she said, I shot up and ran to the parking lot.

I finally got to the parking lot and searched for Jamie's Buguatti. I quickly found it and ran up to the window. I saw Jamie's keys siting next to Esme's school bag. I searched for Esme in the back seats and then re-searched the front seat.

"Mark,do something!" Jamie said sobbing and holding onto Mark.

"Carlisle!Look after Jamie while I think of something," He said.

"Wait!" I said.

I could only just make out her thin figure lying motionless in the passenger seat. I had to think of something fast.

I soon remembered Esme insisting that she keep her hair pins in my jacket pocket,just in case she forgot something. And that's when the idea came to me.

**A/N:Yay chapter 3! Jamie's bit might have been confusing but I hope you did understand her. And my sentence structure might have been confusing too!If it is then please review and tell me! Thanks for reading and please review!Thanks!**

**-Emosett!**


	4. Waking Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( .**

**C-Pov:**

I quickly grabbed Esme's bobby pins and safety pins out of my pocket. I grabbed a bobby pin and stuck it into the car lock. I then grabbed the safety pin and put it above the bobby pin.

"Carlisle what are you do-" Mark started.

"Shhh. Just let me concentrate." I said to Mark. I then began to twist the bobby pin around while holding the safety pin still. After twisting it for about 2 minutes, I tried the handle and it unlocked. I jumped in and was meet by a hot blast of air. I quickly hopped out. Jamie was not exaggerating when she said it was 80 degrees. I was going to hop back in when Mark stopped me.

"Let me get her," He said jumping in and grabbing her out. The sight of her made my knees drop. Her eyes were closed and her hair was drenched in sweat and hanging limply. I went out to touch her hand but pulled back. She was burning hot and still not breathing. Jamie was sobbing on the ground and Mark was running to get a teacher. After,what seemed like an eternity, Mark came back with Mr Reynolds. He was Esme's favourite teacher because he let her do anything and he taught her favourite subject:Art. Mr Reynolds was only 22 but he was still really fun.

"What happened?" He asked,running to Esme.

"She fainted in the car and was like that for nearly 10 minutes," I responded.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" He asked.

"Of course we did! What?Do you think we're stupid?" I asked angrily. Esme was unconscious because of me.

"Carlisle please calm down," Jamie said,tears streaming down her face. How could I say no to her? I calmed down but was still a bit angry. The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and the paramedics hoped out and immediately began pumping air into her lungs. A crowd started to form around us now but the teachers were keeping them back.

"She's breathing now,but she's still unconscious," A paramedic said.

"We have to take her to the hospital. One person can come in the ambulance." A different paramedic said. I stepped forward but a hand stopped me.

"Carlisle. Let Jamie go. She's her sister and we can take the Bugatti." Mark said. I nodded. Jamie was Esme's sister and Esme was in the ambulance because of me. I really wanted to go with her but let Jamie go instead. I really was that selfish. I was really worried about Esme, the last time she fainted was when she was seven and she nearly slipped into a coma. The ambulance began to pull away so I hopped into Jamie's car. Mark jumped in and we sped to the hospital.

**E-Pov:**

I slowly opened my eyes but shut them straight away. I opened my eyes again but slower. White. That's all I saw. White was everywhere and it was hurting my eyes. Where was I? I couldn't remember anything, the last thing I could remember was hopping into Jamie's car.

"Esme! Ohmigod your awake!" I herd a frantic voice say. I looked to my right and Jamie was there. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was tangled.

"Where am I?" I asked her. My voice was raspy and I felt terrible. I had a huge headache that was getting worse.

"Esme, you're in the hospital! You fainted and you've been asleep for nearly 2 days!" Jamie said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well you were in my car and it was really hot and you fainted. The doors were locked so I couldn't get in, so I got Mark and Carlisle and Carlisle got you out!" Jamie said. Everything was coming back to me. Alexis,Carlisle and Dani.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked. Jamie nodded her head to the other side of my bed. I looked in the direction she nodded to and there, in an uncomfortable-looking chair, was Carlisle. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open.

"He hasn't left your side at all. He said he wouldn't eat or drink anything until you woke up," Jamie said. Carlisle started to stir so Jamie got up.

"I'll go get the doctor, tell him you're awake. He said as soon as you get up you are free to go after a couple of tests. Your bag is over there, " Jamie said, walking out. I slowly got up and grabbed my bag. It had clothes, towels my phone and headphones. I grabbed my towel and clothes and headed to the bathroom.

***Skip Shower***

I got out of the shower and went back to the room,Carlisle had just opened his eyes and was frantically scanning the bed for me. I came into his vision and he jumped off the chair, almost knocking my untouched food over.

"Esme!" He said running over and squeezing me in a tight embrace.

"Uhh Carlisle. Need. To. Breath," I said. He automatically let go of me and sighed.

"Esme, what happened? Jamie said you were upset over something I did," Carlisle said with a concerned look.

"I don't remember anything," I lied. He gave me a worried glance but eventually dropped it.

"Ahh Esme. Can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked. I became really nervous but tried to act casually.

"Sure," I said.

"Well I know it's early and you just woke up but I was wondering if you-" Carlisle started before Jamie and A doctor walked in. Talk about perfect timing!

"Ahhh Miss Platt," The doctor said. " Your test results have come back and you're perfectly healthy! Just go to the front office and sign the discharge papers and you're all set!" The doctor said walking out.

"Let's go," I said following him.

***Time Skip***

I stumbled through the door and was instantly crushed into a hus by both my parents.

"Oh Esme! Don't ever do that again!" My mother cried.

"Do you know how worried we've been!" Dad said. I hugged them back.

"I'm gonna go to sleep kay?" I asked them.

"Sweet dreams," They said. I was exhausted and nearly fell asleep straight away if it wasn't for my phone.  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**To:Essie  
From:Carlisle**

**Hey Essie. How ya feeling?**

**To:Carlisle  
From:Essie**

**I've been better.**

**To:Essie  
From:Carlisle**

**Oh that's too bad! Anyway back at the hospital I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me?**

Ohmigod! He just asked me on a date! I think.

**To:Carlisle**

**From:Essie**

**We go to the movies all the time! Why so nervous?**

**To:Essie**

**From:Carlisle**

**I meant as a date...If you want.**

**To:Carlisle**

**From:Essie**

**Sounds like fun! Tomorrow at 8?  
**

**To:Essie**

**From:Carlisle**

**Kay see you then! Sweet dreams Essie! xxx**

Ohmigod! This was a dream come true! I was gonna go on a date with Carlisle Cullen! I was so excited but also exhausted. I brushed my teeth and then fell asleep.

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was kinda boring, but it WILL get better. I hope you enjoyed reading it and keep reading if you want to get to the good stuff!**

**-Em**


	5. The Date!

**E-Pov:**

I woke up in a world full of bliss. Carlisle had asked me out and it felt like a dream come true! I was excited to see him so I rushed downstairs, got ready and went to school.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

As soon as I got to school I jumped out of the car and was about to run to Mark's car when Jamie stopped me.

"Ess, I know that you're happy Carlisle asked you out, but I want you to take it slow. Dad's gonna kill me if he knew I let you go to school, plus the reason you were in the hospital was because of something he did," She said, I smiled.

"Jamie, everything is fine now! I'm happy and you should be too! I mean, it's your final year at highschool and you shouldn't be worried about me! All I need is you, Carlisle and Mark," I said and she smiled.

"Have fun," She winked. I rolled my eyes and ran to Mark's car, where he and Carlisle were leaning.

"Essie! You're here!" Carlisle said and I laughed.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," He said, sliding his arm around my waist. "I thought you were gonna ditch, I mean ya know? Go rebel on me," He said, laughing in my ear.

"How could I stay away from you?" I laughed and he pulled me inside, to his locker.

CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

It was 7:50 and I looked in the mirror. My hair was in flowing waves, my makeup was just a bit of eyeliner and some light redlipstick and my outfit? Jamie had picked it out well. I had on a black lace top that went to just passed my hips, with red jeans and black ankle boots.

I went downstairs and Carlisle was sitting on the sofa. He stood once he saw me and smiled. I blushed back and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You look amazing," He whispered and I blushed, looking down. He led me outside and into Mark's car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," He smirked and I groaned.

"Carlisle, you know I hate surprises,"

"Trust me, you're going to love this one," He said.

"Here we are," Mark said from the front. I looked out the window but couldn't see anything. Carlisle got out of the car and opened the door.

"Close your eyes," He said and I did. He put his hands over my eyes, just in case. I took a few steps and felt something soft under my feet. "Okay, you can open your eyes," I heard him say. I opened my eyes and saw where we were: The beach.

There was a blanket on the sand with a basket.

"Moonlight picnic?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We use to do these every summer, remember?"

"I remember," I said, sitting down. He sat next to me and we began to talk about random things.

"Talent quest is coming up," Carlisle slipped in.

"And?"

"And, are you signing up?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p".

"Why not?"

"Because I've got nothing to do," I said.

"Yeah you do," He said.

"What?"

"Singing," He said and I groaned.

"I can't sing," I moaned.

"Ah yeah you can," He said. "Now will you sign up?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"If I say yes, will you drop it?" I asked and he nodded.

We began talking again, but stopped suddenly.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him. Something had just touched my cheek. He shook his head.

We heard it before it came.

It started to pour down and we didn't see any visible shelter.

"Run!" Carlisle screamed. Carlisle got up and grabbed my hand as we ran, trying to find something to hide under and forgetting all about the picnic. "There," He said, running across the beach's parking lot, to the park. We went under one of the tree's. The rain wasn't getting us under here, but it was still drizzling through.

"Where did that come from?" He wondered, taking off his jacket while I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You," I laughed. His blonde hair was drenched and sticking to his forehead. His top was drenched and sticking to his muscled body.

"Well now it's my turn to laugh," He said. In a blur, he got threw me on his shoulder and ran out, from under the tree. I instantly got drenched and he kept running. He ran to the slide and put me in.

"Tag," He said, running away.

"Oh you're on!" I yelled chasing him.

I had just tagged him for the 5th time and was running, when I slipped and fell back. I braced myself for the fall, but was instead caught by 2 arms. I looked up and saw Carlisle's face, inches from mine. He leaned in but I closed the gap, meeting his lips with mine.

"Wow," I breathed, breathless. Our moment was cut off by a flash of light.

"That's Mark," Carlisle said. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, running to the car. We jumped in the car and, once Mark saw us, he doubled over, in laughter.

"Wow! What did you two do in the water?" He asked. I blushed and looked down, while Carlisle glared at him. Mark turned back around and started driving. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I was feeling tired and my eyes drooped close, my head on Carlisle's chest.

"Essie!" I heard someone say. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Carlisle looking at me. I was still on his chest and he used his other arm, that wasn't wrapped around me, to open the door. I yawned but got out.

"Jamie's here so you can sleep here if you want?" Carlisle asked me, once we got through the door. I yawned and nodded.

"Esme! Go have a shower and throw these on," Jamie said, throwing me some pajamas.

I came back down a few minutes later and went into the living room. There were 4 separate air mattresses on the ground.

"Hey Ess! We're just watching a movie!" Mark said. I nodded and yawned, too tired to say or do anything. Carlisle patted the bed next to him and I flopped down. Carlisle pulled me next to him and I curled into his side.

"Carlisle! You are not sleeping next to her!" I heard Jamie say. I mumbled something and closed my eyes.

"Jamie! That means you have to sleep by her!" I heard Mark moan. I laughed and felt the bed shift.

"Goodnight Essie," I heard Carlisle whisper to me. I smiled before falling asleep.

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in like a month. I promise that next chapter, (which will be up next week, at the most) will be way longer! **

**-Emosett**


End file.
